


The Night the Lights Went Out at the Argents'

by musikurt



Series: Mating Games 2014 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Chris Argent, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris answers the door in a towel, Derek gets an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night the Lights Went Out at the Argents'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) Challenge 4: Light vs. Dark.

Derek held back a smile when Chris answered the door in nothing but a towel.

"Come in," Chris said, stepping aside. "Just got back from a run and need a quick shower before we go. I have a few books open on my desk if you want to look while you wait." Derek thought it looked like Chris gave him a once-over before he turned. "More on the Nogitsune."

Derek nodded and headed into Chris's office, glancing quickly over his shoulder as Chris disappeared into the bathroom. He sat and picked up one of the books, unable to focus as soon as he heard the shower start. He set the book on the desk and ran his hand over the outline of his cock in his jeans. Chris did something to him he couldn't explain, and he was struck with an idea. It was risky, but he'd been waiting for too long. He could never just tell Chris how he felt; he wasn't great at explaining his emotions.

He stood and flipped off the light in the office, wandering through the apartment making sure every room was dark. He moved quickly and all that was left was the light in the bathroom where Chris was showering. Moving slowly and quietly, he stopped with his back against the wall right outside the bathroom. Chris left the door open. He took in a deep breath and let it out before reaching through the door and pushing down the switch.

"Derek?" Chris called. "Is that you?"

"It's the power," Derek answered, suddenly hoping there were no other electronics in the bathroom to give him away. He didn't see any light through the doorway, but he didn't have the best view of the whole room. "Lights are out in the whole apartment."

"Damn it," Chris yelled. "I'll have to check the breaker box. I'd ask you but it's locked up."

"No, wait," Derek said as he moved to stand in the doorway. "It's dark and you're wet. Let me come in and help you to it. I can see better in the dark anyway."

There was a moment of silence in which Derek assumed Chris was considering his offer. "Okay," Chris replied. "There's a towel on the rack by the door."

Derek kicked off his shoes and stepped into the bathroom, not even acknowledging the towel. He opened the door to the shower and smiled to himself when he saw Chris standing there. He couldn't make him out perfectly but he could see enough to know that Chris was sporting a semi - a fact that caused Derek's cock to press against the fabric of his jeans.

"I got you," Derek whispered as he reached in and put one arm around Chris's shoulder and the other on his bare ass. He pulled Chris toward him, allowing his hand to slide across Chris's ass cheek so that a finger was pressed lightly against his hole. Derek could feel Chris's body tense at the sensation and heard him gasp.

"Derek, your finger-- it's--"

"I know," Derek answered. "Is that o--"

"Fuck, Derek," Chris said before Derek could even ask his question. He leaned back so that Derek's fingertip pushed inside of him. "It's more than okay."

Derek took his free hand from Chris's shoulders and unzipped his pants. "I don't have any--"

"On the shelf next to me," Chris said. "Clear bottle."

"You keep lube in your--"

Chris reached back and put a finger to Derek's lips. "Stop talking. I've waited long enough for this already. Just wet your cock and let's go."

Derek grinned. He was glad to know that Chris wanted this just as much as he did. And there was something both amusing and incredibly hot about Chris taking charge of the situation and almost begging for his cock. Without another word, Derek did as instructed, pouring some of the liquid on his hand and stroking himself until he was well-coated. "Don't I need to--"

"Already ready." Chris shook his head. "Just go." He bent over, bracing himself using a bar on the inside of the shower door.

Derek wanted to ask why Chris was already prepped for him, but he was supposed to stop talking. He put his hands on Chris's hips and pushed into him slowly. "Fuck," he muttered. "So much better than I imagined."

"Me, too," Chris whispered.

Derek smiled as he leaned forward to kiss the back of Chris's neck. This had gone much, much better than planned.


End file.
